Behind the Mask
by EggWrites
Summary: -Red x Kotone- Don't judge a book by its cover. In the same way, never judge a person by their outward appearance. Always get to know the person behind the mask.


_Title: Behind the Mask_

_Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover. In the same way, never judge a person by their outward appearance. Always get to know the person behind the mask._

_A/N: No one liked my TokiwaShipping fic, so here I am writing SoulfulHeartShipping again x3. So this one is a little different from what I usually do. It's a reincarnation modern AU. I understand that this isn't some people's thing, so just as a fair warning, there will be a little bit of angst starting out. But after the first chapter or two, things will start to pick up plot wise and become more cheerful. The map is still the same though. _

Text:  
Red was always perceived as stoic. Quiet. Normal. Boring.

Of all these misconceptions the one that hurt the most was the last one.

He had stories. Tales of bygone eras when huge and tiny creatures roamed the earth. There were ones who looked like birds, ones who looked like elephants, and even ones who mimicked the shape of household appliances. But when he told people of these visions, they laughed at him and called him crazy. His parents, fearing for their reputation, threatened him with mental institutions and sent him to therapist after therapist.

But probably worst of all were his peers. Children are mean and his outrageous stories, paired with the unusual red color of his eyes, made him a prime target for teasing, bullying, and estrangement.

Eventually Red grew tired of the physical and verbal abuse and set off on his own. He was twelve when he ran away. And now, seven year later, he hasn't spoken to anyone about his past life. He settled down in a sleepy town called New Bark and made a living for himself working in the local book store.

It was through this job when he finally met _her_.

Her name was Kotone, which he knew not because she introduced herself, but because he remembered. Every weekend she came by the small store, peruse the mythology section, choose the same book, and sit and read for hours.

She was quiet and withdrawn, but Red could sense that there was so much more to her than what met the eye. Her eyes seemed tired but still bright.

Soon Red noticed she began to pick up different books. All had varying titles, authors, lengths, but they all had a similar subject: Pokemon.

The creatures were engraved in myths, in legends, and in children's bedtime stories. They were supposedly creatures who were to be feared. They were the fuel of many children's nightmares, but Red only recalled happy memories of them.

He had befriended and trained a team of six, and together they had risen to the top of the world. They were the best anywhere and everywhere. Whenever they traveled Red and his team was recognized for their strength, kindness, and talent. But those days are now gone and long forgotten. No one remembers. Not Lance, not Blue, not Crystal.

Throughout his years of roaming, he had located all of his former friends, but none showed any recollection of the bygone time. There was one, though, who had eluded his search. And now here she was. She, Kotone, was within reach but also just out of the range of his fingertips.

Red wasn't sure how much she remembered, but it was obviously more than Hibiki, Silver, and Green put together. But that wasn't saying much because what they had remembered, had been brushed off as memories of a childhood dream.

In all honesty though, Red was frightened of what he might uncover—of what might be brought to the surface.

What if she didn't really remember and her research was simply for fun and out of curiosity? What if she resented him and the pain her memories had caused? The what-ifs went on and on in an infinite list.

But also, what if she remembered him fondly? Could they possibly go back to what they once were? Friends, comrades, confidantes, lovers?

His heart ached with the memories of their past life together. Her laugh ringing out in the shaded warmth of Ilex Forest, a tender touch here, a soft kiss there. Yes, Red would be the first to say that he had missed Kotone, but now she looked so much different from his memories.

There was the definite possibility that her whole countenance had done a complete one-eighty. What if instead of a soft gaze, he received a hard glare? What if her warm, chime-like laugh had been forgotten in the stress of the modern world? Maybe he just didn't want to risk it. Call him selfish, cowardly, et cetera, but he'd rather remember her sparkling hazel eyes and charming personality of the past than be disappointed now.

Red was shaken out of his slightly depressed reverie with a soft voice requesting, "Excuse me, sir, I'd like to purchase this one."

He froze. Kotone had never bought anything before, so she had never spoken to Red. He wasn't ready to face her. He wanted his dream to last a little longer, but alas, he couldn't walk away from a customer if he wanted to keep his job.

When he tentatively raised his gaze and his peculiar crimson eyes met Kotone's warm hazel, she froze with a very startled, "You."

He gave a small reluctant smile, "Me. How have you been all these years, Kotone?"

His acknowledgement of the large time gap between their last meeting makes her gasp. "You remember! Oh my god, you actually remember." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she trembled. "I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. Someone actually remembers besides me. I'm not alone anymore."

Red gets the other employee to take over the cash register and he leads her to the back of the store. There, when they finally have some peace and quiet, Red is almost knocked over with the force of Kotone's hug.

She's now sobbing with the realization that she's not crazy and there's someone else who shares and understands her memories. Red slowly wraps his arms around her petite frame, startled by her almost instantaneous change.

When Kotone is finally finished letting out all her pent up emotions, she sheepishly withdraws from Red's warm embrace.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you again. We have so much to catch up on," she says with an excited gleam in her eyes. Red nods in agreement.

"We do."

Ending Note: This will be a multi-chaptered fic! Whoop whoop! Let's just hope that I can successfully continue it. Did you like it? Tell me what you didn't like, what you did like, and your random thoughts about the fic! How can I improve my writing? Your opinion really matters to me!


End file.
